wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush Reloaded
Sugar Rush Reloaded is an upcoming story that will be in comic book format. It follows Vanellope and the others as they cope with all of the gradual changes that have occurred when the game was reset. It will pave the way to a few new characters, why there were recolors in the first place and reveals the truth of what happened to the real King Candy during Turbo's reign.. The Missing Racers The day of the reset, Vanellope beats King Candy in a boss level race, winning the key to a hidden part of the kingdom. The changes were already present. Candlehead was now Minty Candlehead, while Minty Zaki was now Emmareld Applegreen. Each of their karts had numbers from 1 to 16. New grandstands appeared and the recolors have taken on new names and appearances. Soon enough, 5 more racers join the rest of them. Going by the names Neo Politan , Gibby "Gibster" Gumbeary, Fudgalina Crumblequake, Citronello Sourlime and Peachy Sakura, these guys reveal that they were unlocked when Vanellope won the key in Story Mode. No Longer Recolors Once all of the memories come back to them, the racers recall just why the game, with all the time and detail put into it, would have recolors. It turns out that they were a side effect of Turbo's hacking as he exactly wasn't an expert. Their color motif was what remained of their former identities. Citrusella Flugpucker is back to being Fruitina Sweetblossom, Sticky Wipplesnit is back to Creamberley Shakespun, Torval Batterbutter is back to Flancheska Sugarglaze and Nougestia Brumblestain is back to being Froya Nougatina. Split Angered that he still hasn't made it to the roster several weeks after being unlocked, Citronello is starting to reach the breaking point. All he wishes is to make it to the roster so that players will know that he exists. However luck just isn't on his side. It's gotten to the point that he strongly believes that he's not programmed to win and wonders if he should still bother to keep on racing. Meet the Parents When the game is given an update that enhances the graphics and includes new gameplay mechanics, the racers learn that their parents, only programmed in their memories, were now a part of the game. The kids and parents alike soon grow accustomed to the changes and make the best of it. The Lost King One has to wonder just where the real King Candy had been during Turbo's reign. According to the loving monarch himself, he has spent the last 15 years in pure misery and vows to make sure that such a thing will not repeat itself. Sugar Rush 2 Months later, the citizens of the Candy Kingdom wake up to see that their game map has expanded greatly, introducing an entirely new kingdom across from theirs. This is due to Sugar Rush 2 having been plugged in just moments ago. Thanks to the massive popularity of the game, Sugar Rush 2 is compatible with Sugar Rush, allowing the citizens to safely exist with one another and travel within the kingdoms. Sugar Rush 2 introduces 16 new racers, the last 4 which are unlockable. Story wise, their kingdom is without a leader. Said leader is unknowingly amongst the racers and it's up to the player to choose the correct character who will rule the kingdom. However there is also a traitor in the group that will attempt to take the crown for themselves, no matter what it takes. Characters - Sugar Rush King Candy: The real King Candy. He's a kind-hearted yet stern ruler as well as a loving father to Vanellope. Following Turbo's rule, King Candy vows that he will not allow such a thing to repeat itself. Vanellope von Schweetz: The proud president and current ruler of Sugar Rush. Taffyta Muttonfudge Minty Candlehead Rancis Fluggerbutter Snowanna Rainbeau Swizzle Malarkey Creamberly Shakespun (formerly Sticky Wipplesnit) Jubilenna Bing Bing Fruitina Sweetblossom (formerly Citrusella Flugpucker) Emmareld Applegreen (formerly Minty Zaki- Only a name change) Gloyd Orangeboar Flancheska Sugarglaze (formerly Torvald Batterbutter) Crumbellina di Caramello Adorabeezle Winterpop Froya Nougatina (formerly Nougestia Brumblestain) Sugar Shores Neo Politan Gibby "Gibster" Gumbeary Fudgalina Crumblequake Citronello Sourlime Peachy Sakura : She's an imported character from the Japanese version of Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush 2 Licorich de Twist Teason Bubblemash Banamothy Cremeswirl Flamian Cinderburn Cakelynn Batterroll Marshmalla Grahamdon Lindal Chocolen Ginger Pumpkinspice Redd Velvetine Pinetro Applefloat Azulon Razzblue Geminia Dazzler Rollmin Swirlsting Trivia *The stories will be done in a comic book format. *It has been in development since August 2013. There's no set release date yet. Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Reloaded